


Tales of Ragnar and Athelstan  Love

by honeycrown96



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF, ragnar labrok
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: Each chapter can be read individually they are all not connected and they ranges from fluff to fluffy smotChapter 1: Ragnar and Athelstan have been trying to avoid dealing with their feelings for each other for so long and now feelings are pouring out.Chapter 2: AU Ragnar was making a sauce he learned off the internet when one thing led to another they where doing more than just tasting sauceChapter 3: Ragnar is trying to get a lovely gift for Athelstan's birthday but his not sure what he would want for his birthday.





	1. Bottled Feeling ~ Ragthelstan

Ragnar and Athelstan have playing things off as if they didn’t have feelings  
Ragnar has tried so hard to keep his mind off of all the feelings his had bottled up for Athelstan, He walked into Athelstan’s hut , the priest was standing at the end of his hut beside his sleeping place facing the door of his hut at that moment when Ragnar walked in, The Viking Erl was biting his lower lip and loosening the laces of his shirt as he was staring into Athelstan’s eyes, Athelstan was losing focus in the prayer he was reciting than he went numb for a few seconds than he was lost for words to proceed in his prayer, Lost in thoughts trying to bring back his concentration to what he was trying to say , but his eyes betrayed him as Ragnar took off his shirt and took a step closer to Athelstan not wavering his eyes from Athelstan’s eyes than Ragnar said “I can’t hold back anymore… I know you feel what I feel, I can’t keep pretending like these feelings don’t exist” Athelstan paused when Ragnar said what he was trying to keep himself from thinking about because he knew it was true than he continued with prayers to avoid answering the question and said “Lead us not into temptation…..” than he search his mind for the right words to follow, as Ragnar took a few more steps closer Athelstan’s breathing got heavier and started feeling a sudden heat rising within him making him feel his temperature rise as Ragnar approached him and he still found it hard to find the words to continue his prayers, so he kept repeating the part he remembered in his prayer he remembered “lead us not into temptation..” by this time Ragnar was less than an inch away from him he stretched his hand to caress Athelstan’s arm slowly which made him feel his lungs tightening and he found it hard to let out the next breath, but he forced himself to keep breathing, his body longed for Ragnar’s touch but he tried to fight that hunger he had for Ragnar, his lips went dry from thirsting for the taste of his lips but he tried to fight his mind against that thought, He was trying to stop his body from betraying his mind but as the taller strong man got closer to him his urges was getting harder to resist.

 

Athelstan was fighting so hard to prevent is body from responding to the effect Ragnar had on him, but he kept telling himself “Conceal don’t feel”, he was so stuck on his mind that he didn’t even know the moment Ragnar held the small of his back up until he began to caress his back, Ragnar’s touch made Athelstan feel his knees weakening as he tried to keep his concentration, he began to stumble on his words a mown escaped his breath and his mind went black for a split second at the moment when Ragnar placed on one side of Athelstan’s neck and his lips on the other side of the priest’s neck than Ragnar said a soft tone “ I’ve deprived myself from the only one my soul has desired for so long” than he allowed his lips to have a taste of whom it must desired, as he sucked on his neck with his eyes closed like a vampire that has been deprived for years.  
Than he paused abruptly and he said facing the priest who was breathless at the moment “ If you want me to stop, say the words and I’d stop in a heartbeat…… Even though that’s going to be against my will” Athelstan didn’t respond instead he was still trying to get his prayer straight so he didn’t utter a word as he was trying to regulate his breathing cuz of the effect Rasgnar’s presence had on him, when he didn’t respond to what Ragnar asked him, Ragnar took a step back and stopped abruptly , it was at this moment that Athelstan realized he could not live another moment without Ragnar's touch, he knew he could not bear the thought of a day without Ragnar in his life, He knew he couldnt keep his feeling for Ragnar bottled up any longer so he grabbed Ragnar's neck with both hands and pulled him closer and kissed him hard than he pulled out for a moment and looked into Ragnar's eyes and said "I never want you to stop, I never want you to stop the feelings you feel for me, because I feel the same way about you" ,than they closed the tiny gap between them let their lips linger into a deep kiss as Athelstan closed his eyes they where moving backwards towards the Bed behind Athelstan, Ragnar let his hands keep busy loosening the rope of Athelstan’s monk dress, their breathing got Havier and their thirst for each other grew deeper, than they proceed to the bed to continue with their make out session, than Athelstan paused their kiss and said "Am sorry it took me this long to realize “ Ragnar placed his hands on either sides of his face and looked straight into his eyes and said softly “ Don’t ever apologize to me for being you” than Ragnar quick kiss on his lips than he said “From the first time I met you I knew there was something about you that caught my heart off-guard” than he stroked his lovers hair backward and stared into his eyes for reassurance than they both shared a mutual smile at the same time he dived in for a even deeper kiss and they spent the night making love till the light of day.

Athelstan wanted to be in Ragnar’s arm forever, no matter what the consequence maybe he knew he was ready to do anything to make it last forever.


	2. Sauce~ AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut so bear with me , I hope you like it guys enjoy  
> This is an AU version of Ragnar and Athelstan where they live together as boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was so lost in his imagination that he didn’t even realize when Ragnar was in front of him with the wooden spoon close to his mouth so he can taste the sauce than Athelstan parted his lips and slipped out the tip of his tongue to taste it and said “it tastes soo HOT”

Ragnar had his hair shaved into a mohawk with both sides of his hair shaved, he wore an apron over his tight light camo green shirt and his light blue jeans three-quarter lengthen shorts while he was making a sauce he learned off the internet while Athelstan was sitting on the kitchen counter in his bumper shorts and loose dark purple shirt with his hair also tide in a bon the counter where he sat was right behind his boyfriend the dark haired man starring at his man being all cute and excited about the recipe he is making which was quite a turn on for him , which led him to unconsciously bite his lower lip while simultaneously staring at Ragnar and imagining all the things they could be doing in bed , He was so lost in his imagination that he didn’t even realize when Ragnar was in front of him with the wooden spoon close to his mouth so he can taste the sauce than Athelstan parted his lips and slipped out the tip of his tongue to taste it and said “it tastes soo HOT” he loved it so much that he stretched his tongue out to lick the spoon than he went further to suck the juicy sauce off the wooden spoon, he licked it so slowly with his eyes closed, Ragnar felt a slight sensation of jealousy and envy towards the spoon which Athelstan was licking, so he jerked the spoon f from Athelstan’s mouth for a moment which left Athelstan licking his lips to get what’s left of the sauce from his lips, Ragnar watched his lover with a piercing hunger for the taste of his lips, Ragnar came closer and placed his palms on either sides of his exposed thighs and said with a smirk “you liked it” than he allowed his lover to continue enjoying what’s left of the sauce on the spoon than he bit his lower lip and looked at his boyfriend with fascination at the level of intimacy he is having with the sauce which left Ragnar astonished by his boyfriends reaction, Athelstan realized that Ragnar was staring at him, so he slowly raised his eyes to meet his boyfriends eyes with the wooden spoon still between his lips than he said “What, it taste so good, I couldn’t help myself” than he dropped the spoon on the counter and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s neck Ragnar than replied “am glad you liked it” Athelstan used his legs to pull Ragnar closer to him than he used one hand to put his fingers through Ragnar’s hair and he used his other hand to bring Ragnar’s face less than an inch away from his than he said “but you know what’s tastier than your sauce” Ragnar was a bit confused than Athelstan leaned in less than an inch away from his lips both of them where staring at each other’s lips thirsting for the taste of a long awaiting kiss than Ragnar looked up to his eyes and asked “what’s tastier than my sauce?” still not sure what the answer was while he was still staring into his eyes than staring back at his lips, Athelstan leaned in for a kiss and bit his bottom lip than he pulled out to catch his breath from the kiss still so close to his face, and said “ your lips beats every single sauce in the world” than they both giggled with their lips barely apart than they continued their kissing session again, Athelstan tightening the grip on his mohawk, and forced his tongue into his lovers mouth Ragnar sucked on his tongue while moving his hands to his lower back, as their kiss got deeper and wetter Ragnar proceeded to move his hands to the middle of Athelstan’s ass and pressed him closer till the gap between them became nonexistent and carried him off the kitchen counter than Athelstan parted his lips from his boyfriends lips while he was still panting heavily from the loss of breath than he said “What about the sauce” while his legs was wrapped up around his waste than Ragnar replied “ The sauce can wait but..” than he tasted the insides of Athelstan’s lips slowly and said “…. But this” he looked down “can’t wait” their lips met again and their kiss got wetter as soon as they got to the room, he dropped Athelstan on the bed than he took off his shirt and rained kisses on Athelstan’s neck which made him tighten his hold on his boyfriend’s mohawk, as his mouth got drier and his thirst grew higher a mown escaped his breath, Ragnar got up to take off Athelstan’s short and his shirt than he turned him around, and licked the inside of the hole that is between his ass cheeks which made Athelstan arch his back and made a loud mown than Ragnar said in a raspy voice “You like that” than he proceeded to keep on licking till he felt his hole was a bit moist than he replaced his tongue with his lubricated index finger which made Athelstan’s moan even louder, as Ragnar let his finger in and out real slowly which was making Athelstan crave his lover’s manhood inside him, Ragnar than said “You’re still a little tight” than he added his middle finger he continued doing the same motion in and out which made him moan continuously than Ragnar added one more finger, when he felt his hole was open wide and juicy enough to take in his manhood, he replaced his fingers with his cock at first he used the tip of his cock to rub his hole which was teasing Athelstan than his lover than he let his manhood penetrate halfway into him but Athelstan wanted it all inside him so he pushed backward allowing the rest of his cock to slide inside him swiftly , than Athelstan said “I want you”*he took a few deep breath* “ deep inside me”, Ragnar replied “Am going to give it to you how you like it” than he started off letting his cock go slowly in and out till he got into a rhythm than he went faster and faster and their panting and moaning got louder and louder than he raised Athelstan a bit higher to ease the entry of manhood, than he turned his face to give hive a quick kiss than he used his other hand to stroke his boyfriends cock slowly than he got a little faster while he was he was still fucking him hard and fast, after a few strokes Athelstan was so close to Cuming Ragnar than said “ You want to come for me ” Athelstan replied “ Yea” * panting heavily* “Yea”, as Ragnar began to slow down on the stroking of his boyfriend’s cock than he said “Don’t come for me now baby, hold it a little longer” Athelstan was finding it hard to hold his cum in any longer, so he tried his hardest to hold it in a little longer than Ragnar began to stroke his lover’s manhood faster than he said “ Cum for me baby” than he let out an oozing sum lot of cum as Ragnar slowed down the strokes until every last drop of cum popped out of him than Ragnar let out his cock and began to stroke it so he would cum, Athelstan moved his boyfriends hand from his cock and replaced his hand with his mouth and was staring at his lover as he used his tongue to lick the tip of his cock than he used his tongue to lick either sides of his cock he than he sucked on his ball sacks for little while before putting in the whole of his cock into his mouth which made Ragnar say “Ahhh” he moaned as a sign of desire for the pleasure his going to get from his lover, as Athelstan starred into his eyes enjoying the sight of his boyfriend whimper from the pleasure the BJ was giving him, he stroked Ragnar’s cock with his mouth allowing it to go in and out of his mouth in a fast rhythm ensuring his tongue was licking as he was sucking using the spit mixed with precum to ease the flow of his mouth along the length of his cock, than Ragnar made it known to Athelstan that he was going to come at soon in response to that Athelstan released his cock from his mouth and opened his mouth close to his boyfriend’s cock and closed his eyes as Ragnar stroked his cock to release the cum it has been harboring, Ragnar spilled some cum on his face and some in his widely opened mouth, they moaned in unison to their satisfaction than Ragnar kissed Athelstan to get a taste of the cum he had in his mouth, he used his tongue to trace every inch of his mouth.  
Ragnar laid on his back and pulled Athelstan to lay on his chest, both of them laid naked on top of each other in silence, Athelstan was using his fingers to trace the lines on his boyfriends chest, than Ragnar used his hand to rub Athelstan’s back slowly than he placed his lips in Athelstan’s hair and inhaled the smell of his hair than gave him a long light kiss in his hair than Athelstan smiled at the feel of his lips on his hair. Athelstan turned his head to face his boyfriend than they looked into each other eyes almost like they were staring into each other’s soul than they smiled and brought their lips closer for a kiss than Athelstan said “You drive me crazy”, Ragnar Replied “ So do you and that’s why I love you”, Athelstan than said “ I love you too” than the kissed and laid in each other’s arms through the night


	3. Birthday Gift ~ AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a romantic fluff,  
> Chapter 3: Ragnar is trying to get a lovely gift for Athelstan's birthday but his not sure what he would want for his birthday.

Ragnar was wearing a black leather jacket with ripped jeans when he was laying on his bed was scrolling through his Facebook and he found out it was Athelstan’s birthday, but he wrote on his status he won’t be doing anything for his birthday because of the upcoming exams. Ragnar saw this as an opportunity to win Athelstan’s affection because his not been able to get him to go out with him yet so all he needed was to get him a perfect gift and see him smile, when he was thinking of the idea of making Athelstan smile it made him smile so much but then he remembered he had no idea what Athelstan likes than his smile vanished and it was replaced with worry.  
Usually Ragnar has that Cockiness about his confidence where he didn’t care what anyone else thought about him, he just does what he wanted to do but something about Athelstan made him shiver , made him want to be perfect.  
for some reason when it came to Athelstan he found himself always trying to impress him without even realizing it, all he knew is he wanted to be the reason Athelstan smiled on his birthday.  
Ragnar was so nervous cuz he wasn’t sure whether Athelstan would like the gift he was getting him, he asked Lagertha who was one of his closest friend they were both on the lacrosse team together to give him ideas of what to buy, he was pacing in front of his Car, which got her laughing than he said “ What’s funny” She said “You’re crushing real hard on the guy” , Ragnar said “ No am not I just don’t want to mess things up” She smiled and raised her eyebrows she said “ What makes you think you would screw things up” He said “ You don’t get it this guy is different” Lagertha was confused “Different how, anyone you go out with is always happy with whatever as long its from you player” he looked at her with his worried look than she said “ This guy has done a number on you” than she looked at his face to see if there is a hint of him faking the worry but she realized he was dam serious about it than she said “I’ve never seen you get like this about anyone not even me and am one of your best mate” Ragnar replied “So are you going to help me or..” than she got off the car she was leaning on as she was walking to the driver’s seat she said “ Yea yea last thing I need is you loosing it over this guy “ he gave her a sarcastic smile and said “ Very funny” she replied “ its true”.

After all the shopping, the were able to get a bracelet with an engraving on it Lagertha asked him “ Are you sure about this one” He replied “ Am positive , I want him to know how I feel”, they also got a box of chocolates and a small cake, a bottle of red wine and some red roses. Then Lagertha drove him to his apartment building right before he got down she told him with a firm grip on his shoulder “You got this, but don’t screw it up” he smirked and said “I won’t” than she got down to help him get out the gifts and asked “What’s different this time” He replied “When am around him he makes feel this fluttering feeling like there are freaking butterflies in me” than he looked down for a moment than back at her with a smirk and said “and I love that feeling”, Lagertha replied “You go get him tiger, Good luck” He replied “thanks Lag” she did the peace sign up while walking back to her car he waited for her to drive off, than he looked up at Athelstan’s building and said “ this is it” than he walked into the elevator kept telling himself “Its going to be fine and he’s going to love it” than he looked down at the box of chocolates and paused for a second than he said “What if he only eats milk dark chocolates” his anxiety was increasing as he got closer than he took a deep breath and told himself “ its going to be fine he’s going to love it” the elevator door opened he walked straight to Athelstan’s apartment he was about to knock than he held his fist infront of the door and took a deep breath than he knocked, a few moments later Athelstan replied “ I’ll be there in a second” than he opened the door wearing his blue plain shirt and a short with a towel rapped on his hair than Ragnar said “ Happy birthday” Athelstan was dumb founded for a few moment than he said “ Woow, I wasn’t expecting this” than Athelstan opened the door for Ragnar to come in Athelstan was still looking shocked but Ragnar couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad shock so he asked “Do you like it” , Athelstan shocked expression turned into a smile than he said “ I don’t like it” Ragnar’s smile faded than Athelstan said “ I love it” , Ragnar’s smile was bigger than ever than he said “ am glad you loved it” than they sat on the mat on the floor that had a lower table on it than Athelstan got up and said “ I would go get us some glasses for the wine” when he went Ragnar had a huge smile on his face than he said “ Yes” before Athelstan returned with the two glasses and sat opposite of Ragnar than he said “ Am flattered by the gesture, but honestly you didn’t have to do it” than he turned to look at Ragnar with a fishy look and said “How did you know it was my birthday?” Ragnar looked down and smiled and looked back at Athelstan and replied “I have my ways” like he didn’t just check facebook to find out but yea he wanted him to know he would go the extra mile to get him to be his. Athelstan smiled at his response than he poured both of them some wine and handed one to Ragnar than Ragnar said open your other gift” Athelstan rubbed his palms with excitement, and opened the box of chocolate and tasted one of it and closed his eye while chewing it than he said “ the ones with caramel are my absolute fav” than he saw the little red box and shacked it than he said “ what is in here Ragnar replied “You would have to open it to find out” and folded his arms and kept a firm sight on Athelstan face to see his reaction to the bracelet, Athelstan was smiling he opened the first box there was a card in it that said Would you be my boyfriend He looked up at Ragnar and smiled but didn’t say anything, than he opened the next box there was a card in it as well The last box can only be opened by my boyfriend if its you open it , Athelstan looked at Ragnar he shrugged and said “Those are the rules, I can’t change them” Athelstan replied “ Very funny” than Ragnar said “I really like you and I really want to be with one person that makes me smile when am with them and that I love to make them smile when am with them, would you be my boyfriend?” Athelstan didn’t reply but than he opened the last box with the bracelet and the engraving was Athelstan + Ragnar = Love 4eva , Athelstan was extatic and he had a huge smile on his face than he said “That’s the best gift I’ve gotten today” than Ragnar smiled but than he saw a tear come out of Athelstan’s eye than Ragnar said “Did I make you sad” Athelstan replied “No You made me happy” than he hugged Ragnar crying and smiling Ragnar replied “ You have a funny way of showing it” Athel replied “I know I cry when I get too excied”. Ragnar was very happy he was able to get Athelstan to smile, most importantly he was able to get him to be his boyfriend which made him so happy.


End file.
